redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Abbey
Redwall Abbey Redwall Abbey is the home of peaceful woodlanders within Mossflower Woods, however many times a warrior is called upon from the residents. Founded by survivors of the plague at Loamhedge Abbey and built out of red sandstone from a neighboring quarry, Redwall's purpose was to be a place of peace for all. Young citizens of the Abbey are called Dibbuns. The concept for the Abbey was originated by Abbess Germaine, and seized upon by Martin the Warrior, Gonff the Mousethief, and Bella of Brockhall. The residents of Redwall name the Seasons every year after some large occurence. Regions of the Abbey *Cavern Hole *Great Hall *The Bell Tower *The Cellar *The Gatehouse *The Infirmary *The Kitchen *The Library *The Orchard *The Pond *Warbeak Loft Abbots and Abbesses The following is a roughly composed chronological list of all the known leaders of Redwall Abbey: *Abbess Germaine (appears in Mossflower, The Legend of Luke) *Abbess Meriam (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Abbess Bryony (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Abbot Thomas (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Abbot Bernard (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Abbot Saxtus (appears in Martin the Warrior, Mariel of Redwall, The Bellmaker) *Abbess Vale (appears in Salamandastron) *Abbot Saxus (mentioned in Mattimeo) *Abbot Cedric (mentioned in Redwall) *Abbot Mortimer (appears in Redwall) *Abbot Mordalfus (appears in Redwall, Mattimeo, A Redwall Winter's Tale) *Abbot Durral (appears in The Pearls of Lutra) *Abbess Tansy (appears in The Pearls of Lutra, The Long Patrol) *Abbot Arven (appears in The Pearls of Lutra, The Long Patrol, Marlfox) *Abbess Songbreeze (appears in Marlfox) *Abbess Mhera (appears in The Taggerung) *Abbot Apodemus (appears in Triss) *Abbot Phredd (appears in Loamhedge) *Abbot Carrul (appears in Loamhedge) *Abbess Fenna (appears in Loamhedge) *Abbess Furtila (mentioned in Rakkety Tam) *Abbot Humble (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Abbess Lycian (appears in High Rhulain) Statistics Total number of known leaders: 23 *12 Mice: Germaine, Meriam, Bryony, Bernard, Saxtus, Vale, Mortimer, Mordalfus, Durral, Apodemus, Carrul, Lycian *4 Unknown: Thomas, Saxus, Cedric, Furtila *3 Hedgehogs: ''Tansy, Phredd, Humble *3 Squirrels: Arven, Songbreeze, Fenna *1 Otter: Mhera Badger Mothers The following is a roughly composed chronological list of all the Badger Mothers of Redwall Abbey: *Bella of Brockhall (appears in Mossflower, The Legend of Luke, and Outcast of Redwall) *Mellus (appers in Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker) *Mara (appears in Salamandastron) *Constance (appears in Redwall, Mattimeo, A Redwall Winter's Tale) *Auma (appears in Mattimeo, The Pearls of Lutra) *Cregga Rose Eyes (appears in The Long Patrol, Marlfox, and The Taggerung) Warriors Warriors are creatures of any species called upon by the spirit of Martin the Warrior to defend the Abbey in times of need or to perform some special task. *Martin the Warrior (appears living in Mossflower, The Legend of Luke, Martin the Warrior) *Dandin (appears in ''Mariel of Redwall, The Bellmaker) *Samkim (appears in Salamandastron) *Matthias (appears in Redwall, Mattimeo, A Redwall Winter's Tale) *Mattimeo (appears in Redwall, Mattimeo) *Martin II (appears in Mattimeo, Pearls of Lutra) *Arven (appears in Pearls of Lutra, The Long Patrol) *Dannflower Reguba (appears in Marlfox) *Deyna (Tagg) (appears in The Taggerung) *Triss (appears in Triss) *Rakkety Tam MacBurl (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Tiria Wildlough (appears in High Rhulain) Statistics Total number of known warriors: 12 *5 Mice: Martin the Warrior, Dandin, Matthias, Mattimeo, Martin II *5 Squirrels: Samkim, Arven, Dannflower Reguba, Triss, Rakkety Tam MacBurl *2 Otters: Deyna (Tagg), Tiria Wildlough Other Positions Many other creatures perform needed duties in the Abbey. Those without an indirect link on this page include Skippers and Foremoles. Enemies of Redwall Abbey Often times, many creatures see Redwall and hope to take it as their own, either by using force or tricking the Redwallers, whom they believe to be "country bumpkins". The following is a rough chronological list of characters who have attempted to take or infiltrate the Abbey. *Graypatch *Cluny the Scourge *Slagar the Cruel *General Ironbeak *Damug Warfang *The Marlfoxes *Badredd *Groffgut Category:Places